me despido con esta carta
by 23flor.de.cerezo23
Summary: una carta escrita por Shaoran despidiéndose de su ser mas querido, contándole lo que ha pasado mientras esta ausente...


Te escribo esta carta, para contarte lo que ha pasado mientras tú no estás, para decirte lo mucho que te extrañamos y la falta de tu presencia aquí, lo mucho que me hace falta, tus caricias, sonrisas, tu amor, tus palabras de aliento y esas sonrisas que sacabas de mí.

Aun me acuerdo de el día en que te conocí bueno la verdad no fui muy amable fui muy grotesco y no sabes cuánto lo lamento pero tú me perdonaste aunque yo no te lo pedí, pero de todos modos lo hiciste y seguiste con esa idea de ser amigos aunque para mí no era importante, yo tenía otros asuntos que atender no te rendiste de que yo fuese tu amigo y lo lograste fuiste mi amiga y de ser amigos paso a ser una relación que trajo consigo sus peleas claro como toda pareja.

Entraste en mi corazón sin pedir permiso, fuiste lo mejor que me paso al estar a tu lado era feliz, tú me sacaste ,muchas sonrisas y una de las tantas que me dabas, yo te las daba a ti, te hice llorar más de una vez y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pero con mi orgullo y todo te pedí perdón pero un día llegue demasiado lejos duramos semanas sin dirigirnos la palabra ya me hacías hecho falta al final no aguante y te pedí perdón no lo hiciste de una vez pero yo trate y trate y también te demostré que en verdad lo lamentaba y me perdonaste, después de tanto insistir y demostrándotelo.

Un día me dijiste que no me dejarías y trataste de cumplirlo lo sé porque me lo demostraste pero el destino te llevo consigo, ahora me siento solo aunque tengo una compañía hermosa y una compañía que tú y yo formamos, aun me pregunto porque te fuiste y no logro comprender porque la vida me hiso daño tal vez por todas las injusticias que hice y tal vez el llevarte era mi castigo, pero no te olvido y todos los días te damos los buenos días como tú lo hacías con tu madre y aunque nunca te podre entregar esta carta sabes lo que escribí porque tú me observas más bien nos observas a mi pequeña y a mí y a todos tus seres queridos los cuidas pero te prometo que no estaré con nadie si no contigo porque solo contigo he obtenido felicidad.

No sabes lo grande y fuerte que se ha vuelto nuestra pequeña ya es toda una niña responsable como lo eras tú es estudiosa y lo único que no heredo de ti es el retraso como cuando lo hacías en la escuela, te encantaba dormir y por eso siempre llegabas un poco tarde como te prometí le he hablado mucho de ti, lo hermosa y maravillosa que eras y todas las noches me dice que le cuente todas nuestras aventuras y cuando obtiene un logro dice que tu estarías muy orgullosa de ella y que tú siempre la protegerás pase lo que pase y que nunca nos dejaras el día en que te fuiste e di mi medallón y le prometí que siempre la cuidaría y que tú también lo harías por eso siempre dice que la protegerás

Me acuerdo cuando estabas en el hospital y mi niña te contaba esos cuentos y tú los disfrutabas tanto y cuando volviste a casa porque estabas mejor se alegra a un mas pero después de ese accidente nuestra pequeña sufrió y tu debiste haberla visto pero luego de un día a otro se sintió mejor creo que tú le diste la idea de que estarías a su lado así no estuviese en forma física entonces se prometió que lucharía y te cumpliría aquella promesa que te hiso nunca me lo dijo pero dijo algo de siempre siempre sonreír ante todo y mirar siempre hacia el futuro y que nunca pero nunca se rendiría y hací lo ha hecho no sabes cuánto me alegra eso de ella y cada vez que llega tu cumpleaños ella invita a tomoyo, eriol con su bebe, a Chiharu, yamasaki que ahora son felices con sus hijos, a Rika que hace poco se casó con el señor terada aún no me acostumbro al señor siempre le decíamos maestro, a la señorita mitsuki novia de tu hermano que también viene y nunca falta, a tu padre, a nakuru, a spinel, a yukito y dice que mi madre y la madre de tomoyo nunca faltan, ah y claro a meiling que se casó hace 1 año con un japonés la cual aún no conozco siempre que quiero conocerlo se presente un percance.

En uno de tus cumpleaños encontré a tu hermano mirando una de tus fotografías y diciendo que aún no aceptaba tu partida y que al fin y al cabo si habías sido feliz con migo.

Por ultimo quiero decirte que no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien y aunque sé que no me harás caso y cuidaras de nuestra niña y de todos tus seres queridos, y que nada te impedirá hacerlo, bueno debo ir a llevar a nuestra pequeña al ensayo del colegio que como veras ha mejorado en sus rutinas y no sabes lo buena que es en el deporte igual que tu… y nunca olvides que te amamos y que siempre nos acordaremos de ti pase lo que pase

Con amor…

Tu esposo _Shaoran Li_

 ** _Tefy_**


End file.
